


Letter to a dead

by Andrea_gmg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_gmg/pseuds/Andrea_gmg
Summary: Bucky decides to write a letter to his deceased friend in order to say goodbye properly.





	Letter to a dead

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is any mistake. This letter is written after endgame, but in this case Steve dies during the last battle.

Dear Steve,

 

I feel quite stupid writing this, but Sam gave me this idea of writing a letter addressed to you in order to say a proper goodbye, so here we go.

 

It’s been a while since you’ve been gone, precisely a year, it’s been a fucking year since I last saw you in that battlefield all messy and weary from fighting Thanos almost on your own, but of course, you punk, had to keep battling. I didn’t really think that would be your end, you would fight and fight till killing that bastard. In my head I kept seeing that little Stevie I met in Brooklyn all scrawny, but strong, because you had always been strong, even back then when we were young you were brave enough to fight anyone despite knowing you’d get punched and hurt, you even were determined to enter the army, no one would change your mind, you eventually managed to get in it and I'm proud you did. However, that strength wasn't enough for that battle which lead you to death.

 

Since we were two small reckless little boys playing in the old streets of Brooklyn I was sure that we were going to grew up together and be friends till the end, those were good times, in spite of you being sick all the time, I miss those days I stayed in your house at nights because of your nightmares brought up by your high fever, I would spend all night hugging you and trying to calm you down every time you woke up crying. We were so innocent that we didn’t understand that with time things change and may not go as planned. Destiny apparently had a different future prepared for us, we wouldn’t live until our last days together seeing each other’s hair get more and more grey.

 

You were lucky enough to become nation’s icon, captain america, while I became a brainwashed assassin, people got to know you for being a hero, and I won't deny it, you really were one in all senses, you were strong physically and mentally, but you’re also kind. I had never met someone as kind and loyal as you were, when we met again after a lot of time, you didn’t give up on me, you were hopeful that I was still there, that I could remember and stop being that assasin, that you could help me in spite of everything that was going on, and I really appreciated it.

 

I really miss you Steve, you don’t know how much, I miss talking to you about how my “rehabilitation” in Wakanda was going, about the old times back in Brooklyn, about our future plans, do you remember? We had been thinking about moving together to Brooklyn and start a calmer life, you even had the idea of giving your shield to Sam trusting he would be a good new captain america.

 

Even more, I regret not having told you all my secrets, I love you Steve, I have loved you since we were young, since I discovered love’s real meaning, but I didn’t have the guts to tell you, not when we were young and love between two boys was considered a sin, nor some years ago when people had already long ago understood that it wasn't bad. I knew you would probably understand, I was sure of that, but I didn't want to  worry you, I had long ago accepted that you would never feel the same.

 

At the end you found Peggy, she was a lovely and strong woman, she made you happy, I could see how delighted you were every time you talk about her, your eyes would get shiny, and that made me happy too. It hurt me when I heard she had passed away and that you had to go through that, but I know that now you're not alone and that she will take care of you wherever you are.

 

I'm certain that we really go somewhere after dying, world can't be so mean that it won't let me see you again after dying. For sure I will see you again and give you a big hug when I pass, like the one I couldn't give you a year ago. Our friendship is still not over despite death.

 

I will always love you till the end of the line,

Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this I'll post this and more stories in my tumblr: Imaudreymarvel. If you want you can follow me also in my Instagram: courtofbookss, I'll update things also there.


End file.
